Miku and Luka go for a meal!
by Dan0216
Summary: The two vocaloids decide to celebrate their anniversary by going to the local restaurant (One-shot)


**_Miku and Lukas anniversary meal_**

Tapping her fingers on the table Miku stared out into the street watching the people go by, No doubt some of them in a routine where as Miku never really had one apart from waking up and going to sleep, Being a Vocaloid was hard sometime but mostly easy due to the fact she never had a 9 to 5 job.

"Where are you Luka? You didn't forget about this did you?" The twin tail girl asked aloud to nobody in particular, Although suddenly her vision was blocked off by the feeling of soft skin touching her face and a familiar voice whispered into her ear. "How can I forget the most important person in my and the fact we are celebrating a very special date that I could never hope to forget? So no I haven't forgotten this day~"

Reaching up to pull the hands away from her eyes Miku revealed a soft subtle blush and the huge grin that her mouth was now shaped into, Her dainty finger locking with Lukas ones to pull her love into her lap before assaulting her face with kisses much to the annoyance of the other patrons in the restaurant, But the two love birds didn't care at all as they were in a world of their own, although eventually the pair parted their lips to still be attached by a strand of spit

"Gods Miku I love you so much, I could honestly kiss you every second of everyday and never ever get bored of it, Honestly your lips are addicting and I don't know what I would do with myself without them, I mean yeah the girl they are attached to is alright I suppose~" Luka teased the girl under her who in turn was pouting in her usual cute way making her wife giggle and ruffle her hair before leaving her lap to sit opposite her ready for the meal to start, But neither of them noticed the waitress stood there next to them as they were too busy staring into each others eyes falling in love all over again.

Said waitress coughed bringing them out of their trance and Luka looked up at her with a annoyed smile. "S-Sorry... Rin?! What are you doing here? Why are you working in this restaurant?!" Luka was in shock, Miku just giggled knowing her best friend was working here hence why she chose the place and was glad that she had got assigned to their table

Rin giggled softly loving the shocked reaction from Luka. "Well I work here because I think the uniform is cute and plus extra money never hurt to have, Also the amount of my fans that come here is incredible, There is this one girl called Dani who comes once a week and she is just adorable~" Rin smiled as she placed the menus in front of her friends. "Anyway please look through the menu, When you're ready to order please press the buzzer and I will be right over" With that Rin bowed and walked away to her next table.

"When were you gonna tell me that Rin works here Miku? Because I would liked to have known about this" Luka was less than impressed with her love for keeping this secret. "Plus you know how much I like seeing you all in cute clothes even if we are married" The pinkette admitted to her love with a small blush making the other giggle.

Miku then leaned over the table giving Luka a kiss that was soft and gentle before sitting back in her own seat. "I wanted you to find out by actually coming here, That way it would be a nice surprise for you~" Miku smiled at her love softly, Her eyes showing that love clear as the current sky.

"I-I umm well, We should probably order something don't you think so?" Luka commented with a small blush pressing the buzzer as she was ready to order. "I'm okay Luka~ I'd rather eat you instead right now" The younger vocaloid winked just as Rin came over to take their orders, Luka have the Tuna fish sandwich where Miku had the Mushroom and leek quinoa risotto.

Bowing Rin took the order to the kitchen leaving the two love birds alone again but watched them as she waited for their food. "I wish I could be in love like that." Rin sighed softly looking down at her notebook with a phone number written in the top.

"Why don't you ask that Dani that likes you a lot? I mean that's her number isn't it?" A soft voice spoke to her left belonging to her friend Rebecca who was grinning wide. "I-I dunno Becca, I mean what if she only wants me for my fame?" Rin asked back with a very legit concern having been hurt like that before, Rebecca opened her mouth to speak but got cut off by her twin.

"Listen, You need to just call that number and say to her. 'Oi I wanna go on a date with you' and then go from there" Richie told the blonde who smiled and giggled softly at her other friend. "Just because you own this place doesn't mean you can tell me how to run my love life~" She teased him making the male blush softly and just resume his cooking of Luka and Mikus meals

Rin smiled and gave the order over to Rebecca as she made her way to the phone in the office dialling the number Dani had given her. "H-Hello is this Dani? Listen are you free tonight?" She asked the other whilst Rebecca just watched her friend. "You should listen to your own advice, Richie because now you're gonna lose out." Rebecca sighed breaking her usual cheery mood going round giving her twin a hug.

Miku giggled softly now as she was taking pictures of Luka with different filters trying to figure out which one was best to upload onto her social media, Unlike other celebrities the Vocaloids ran their own social media. "Miku can you just decide on one please? I already uploaded mine as I don't want anything to distract from you beauty~" Luka teased her this time making Miku accidental upload all 45 photos at once but her fans didn't mind as they liked each one.

"Jeez Luka don't hit me with cheesy one liners like that randomly you know that I can't handle them that well and I get all school girl like inside!" Miku pouted making Luka smile and kiss her cheek softly. "Why not though? You make me like that constantly inside, I might be in my twenties but you make me feel 15 all over again~ Then again these 10 years have been amazing by your side, I'm so glad that you got the courage to ask me out on that date" Luka admitted the love and all other emotions clear in her voice.

"S-Shush you look our meal is coming now" Miku told Luka as Rebecca placed their food on the table in front of them before bowing and leaving to go console her twin as he watched Rin

"So, To us and our long future ahead of us and the past which we made for ourselves" Luka held out a glass to Miku who held hers out. "To us Luka, I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to grow old with you and make sure that you keep smiling every day" With that they clinked their glasses together before they ate their meal to celebrate their 10th anniversary.


End file.
